


Sass

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a girl just needs a break from her own pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts), [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).



> Written for the [Queer Werewolf Ladies Commentfic Fest!](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/1839580.html) created by gorgeous_nerd and sylvaine.
> 
> Prompt of _Sometimes, a girl just needs a break from her own pack._
> 
> Art and fic.
> 
> Beta by andeincascade, as ever. <3

It's three days before the full Moon and Lindsey needs a fucking break from her pack. They're normally troublemakers to begin with, the whole lot of them, too smart for their own good. But with the full Moon falling on the 13th, the wild magic's flaring up worse than usual.

Jimmy and Gerard have been pushing the boundaries, and she blurs into wolfshape to put them back in their place. Lindsey nips hard at Jimmy's ear and barrels into Gerard, knocking him onto the ground. She's infinitely careful when she closes her jaws on Gerard's throat and he whines when she lets him up.

They lower their heads meekly and lick at her muzzle, and she just growls and they slink away, tails tucked low. She shifts and stands naked in their clearing, and barely resists pulling on her hair in frustration. Kitty, dark-masked and calm, nudges at her. Lindsey tangles her fingers in Kitty's fur and breathes. "They're too big to spank," she mutters, and Kitty laughs silently, tongue lolling.

Lindsey needs to get away for a while; she loves her pack, they're _hers_ , every one of them. But between their antics and the moonlight shining down, gilding her skin and twisting her nerves, she's going to go crazy. And she can't afford to lose control like that. She slips free of her human form and _runs_.

The next evening she goes to Rory's, a little cafe in the next town over. It's neutral territory, a traditional safe place for alphas. You leave your pack business at the door. It's a nice change to be just Lindsey. For a little while, Lindsey can stop worrying about the pack, about territorial disputes and trespassers on their land. She can drink her coffee and appreciate the cute young woman two tables over.

The woman looks up unexpectedly, catching Lindsey staring at her. She smiles, and winks at Lindsey, and Lindsey can't help grinning back. She gets up and walks over. "Can I join you?"

The woman takes her time answering, eyes skimming over Lindsey's body. She licks her lips and nods. "Sure."

"Lindsey," Lindsey says, trying to ignore the shiver that zings down her spine. "Pack Indulgence."

"Jamia, Pack Pencey," the woman replies. She's got dark hair that's curling around her face, a pointy chin, and the prettiest brown eyes Lindsey's ever seen. They're laughing at her, but Lindsey doesn't care.

Lindsey's heard of Pencey, but she can't remember anything specific. It doesn't really matter, though. She's not here for wolf politics, she's here to have a good time, forget about her troubles for a little while and maybe get laid. She has to admit that the getting laid part is looking more and more likely, and that makes her stomach tighten with anticipation.

"So, how about this Moon?" Jamia says, and they spend the next hour sharing stories about ridiculous males trying to alpha it up (because they're _males_ ) and betas overstepping their bounds. Jamia has her in tears with an impression of one of her males, all bravado and attitude until he sees a spider, and then he runs away and cowers. Jamia's an expressive storyteller, all hand gestures and silly faces.

Her stomach hurts from laughing so much. Lindsey can't remember the last time she let herself have so much fun.

Jamia reaches across the table and brushes her fingers over the back of Lindsey's hand. "Wanna go for a run?"

Lindsey thinks about it, casting aside her human form for a little while, letting the breeze ruffle her fur, scenting the night air— There is no choice to be made, really. "Yeah."

There's a changing room in the back; Jamia and Lindsey strip their clothes off and put them in one of the lockers. They look at each other for a long moment, and then Jamia grins and shifts, yipping impatiently. 

Rory's has a small section of woods, carefully marked and fenced. It's enough to get lost in, for a little while. Jamia's wolfshape is small and compact, reddish-brown with greyish facial markings. She's beautiful and striking, and just as mischievous in her true form as she is in her human body.

Jamia shoves and jostles Lindsey, pushes her as they race through the trees, and Lindsey can't help but howl joyfully at the almost full Moon. They play-fight, chase imaginary prey through the leaf litter, follow interesting scents with noses to the ground, and eventually wander back to Rory's, pleasantly exhausted.

"Will you come home with me?" Lindsey asks as they get dressed.

Jamia just looks at her like she's an idiot. "Duh."

When they get to Lindsey's quiet little house, it seems to light up with Jamia's presence, her laughter echoing down the hallway. They wrestle on the bed like pups, clothes in disarray, half-on and half-off, pushed out of the way. Jamia traces the lines of Lindsey's tattoos with her mouth, and Lindsey changes Jamia's giggles to a moan by shouldering Jamia's legs apart and kissing her. She tastes sweet and sassy, and Lindsey can't get enough.

In the morning, with the sunlight slanting in, Lindsey watches Jamia sleep. She feels content and calm, even with the usual anticipation of the full Moon thrumming through her blood. "Hey, gorgeous," she whispers, petting over Jamia's curves and kissing her.

"Mornin'," Jamia mumbles, slinging her arm around Lindsey's neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

"Pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns?" Lindsey's a pretty good cook.

"Coffee," Jamia whines without opening her eyes, and Lindsey can't help the giggle that escapes at that. 

"Okay, pretty girl. Coffee first." She watches Jamia stretch languidly on the bed, and thinks about climbing back in and tasting the skin on the back of Jamia's knees. Her stomach grumbles, and she shakes her head ruefully. After breakfast.

She hums as she goes into the kitchen. It's going to be a beautiful day.

-fin-


End file.
